


Anillos de Papel

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: "Las noches como aquella producían una sensación extraña en sus mejillas…"Takanori estaba convencido de que Akira era la persona con la que quería estar por siempre. Incluso si Akira solía ser algo descuidado."Amo las cosas brillantes, pero me casaría contigo usando anillos de papel."Un beso, dos besos, tres besos."Cariño, eres el único que quiero".Inspirado en la canción Paper Rings de Taylor Swift
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Anillos de Papel

_Odio los accidentes, excepto cuando pasamos de amigos a_ esto.

Taylor Swift, _Paper Rings_

*******

Las noches como aquella producían una sensación extraña en las mejillas de Takanori.

La luna, alta y brillante, bailaba a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras él trataba de entrar en ella casi a hurtadillas. Llevaba el rostro sonrosado y un dolor comenzando a martillar en su castaña cabeza. Sintiendo que avanzaba sin despegar los pies del suelo, llegó hasta la cama. Se sentó sobre ella, siendo consciente de que en cualquier momento el abrazo del agotamiento se lanzaría sobre él y lo apresaría entre las sábanas.

Bostezó y miró al reloj colocado sobre su mesita de noche. Eran 1:47am, lo que lo dejaba justamente con 4 horas y 13 minutos para dormir. Una hora más que la noche anterior.

Suspiró cansinamente y echó la espalda al colchón. No se había molestado en ponerse el pijama, ni siquiera entró a las cobijas. El agotamiento era tal que quería dormir durante dos días seguidos sin ser molestado por nadie más.

Lentamente se dejaba abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, cuando un sonido extraño le hizo abrir los ojos. Una respiración pesada, gruesa y molesta.

Takanori se sentó sobre el colchón y con los ojos entrecerrados volteó la mirada hacia su lado derecho. Ahí observó a Akira, su pareja, durmiendo plácidamente: tenía la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada y la boca abierta con pequeños rastros de saliva escurriendo.

El chico suspiró con exasperación y se levantó de la cama. Buscó entre la oscuridad su pijama y cambió su ropa con pesadez. Caminó de vuelta a la cama, un poco más dormido y malhumorado que despierto.

Sus pies descalzos chocaron con algo que casi lo hizo caer.

Bajó la cabeza y observó por un breve momento a la pila de libros que estaba acomodada al lado de la cama. Takanori le había pedido en muchas ocasiones a Akira que los levantará y buscará un pequeño librero donde guardarlos. Para Takanori era casi un crimen que los libros se maltratarán de esa manera. Akira siempre prometía que compraría un librero, pero nunca lo hacía, sino que compraba más libros y construía más torres alrededor de la cama.

Probablemente en la mañana le recriminaría a Akira por el golpe que se había llevado al chocar contra una de sus torres. Mientras, trato de olvidarlo para poder descansar un poco esa noche.

Takanori levantó las cobijas y se metió a la cama junto con Akira. Se recostó sobre su hombro y permaneció con los ojos abiertos observando la ventana de la pequeña habitación, acostumbrándose poco a poco al sonido de los ronquidos de su pareja.

Al siguiente día tenía la entrega del proyecto final del semestre. Había trabajado muy duro en él, así que estaba seguro que le iría bien.

Takanori asistía a la universidad durante las mañanas. Inmediatamente después de la escuela se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida, donde era mesero. El dinero que juntaba en el trabajo lo utilizaba para pagar parte de su colegiatura y algunos gastos del apartamento. El resto de los gastos corrían por parte de Akira, que trabajaba en una tienda de ropa al centro de la ciudad.

Ellos tenían ya tres años como novios y compartían aquel apartamento desde hace casi ocho meses, que para entonces se le antojaban ocho años.

Takanori ni siquiera sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Akira en vivir juntos. Recordaba que una noche mientras veían una película en su casa, Akira mencionó que “no podía esperar el vivir con Takanori y poder pasar largas noches juntos sin dormir”. Meses después, ambos buscaban un pequeño apartamento donde rentar.

El sueño de Akira se había cumplido de alguna manera: Takanori pasaba largas noches sin dormir, pero realizando trabajos para la universidad, mientras que Akira lo hacía tratando de apoyar a Takanori en lo más que podía, a veces ayudándole a hacer algunas tareas sencillas, otras simplemente acompañándolo para que el muchachito no sufriera tanto pasando la noche despierto.

El cambio había sido duro para ambos, ya que, si bien ninguno de los dos provenía de una familia acomodada, nunca habían estado en la necesidad de buscar trabajo para sostener sus propios gastos.

Estudiar y trabajar era algo horrible, especialmente durante los finales.

Las últimas noches, Takanori había estado durmiendo entre tres y cuatro horas. Akira se quedaba a su lado tanto tiempo como podía, pero Takanori creía que era egoísta que después de un día entero en el trabajo obligara a Akira a acompañarle. Esa noche lo había mandado a dormir desde las 11pm, prometiendo que no tardaría mucho con el resto del proyecto. Había sido una inocente mentira, pero Takanori sabía que de otra forma no lo hubiera convencido de descansar. Akira aún creía tener la suficiente resistencia para pasar noches enteras sin dormir, se sentía todo un jovencito a pesar de estar más cercano a los treinta que a los veinte.

Los ojos de Takanori por fin comenzaban a cerrarse, perdía poco a poco el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando finalmente se dejó llevar por el sueño, un breve temblor le hizo volver en sí. Una larga mano se había acomodado sobre su abdomen y le acariciaba de forma torpe. El calor del cuerpo de Akira recargado sobre el suyo lo terminó por despertar.

Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que la respiración de Akira se volviera constante con el sueño, así podría estar seguro de moverse sin tener que despertarlo. Pronto, una húmeda mejilla se pegaba a la suya.

—¿Cómo estás? —Susurró Akira, adormilado. Por el tono y la situación, Takanori estaba seguro que en los labios de su novio se pintaba tenuemente una sonrisa.

—Cansado —Respondió Takanori y cerró los ojos, dibujando también una sonrisa.

—Mucho trabajo —dijo Akira y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de Takanori.

—Mucho trabajo —repitió Takanori y suspiró—. Solo quiero dormir.

Hubo silencio repentino y sintió que el cuerpo de Akira se alejaba del propio, removiéndose nuevamente entre las sábanas. Takanori volteó la cabeza para observar a su novio, que ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos y permanecía mirándolo. Al notar que Takanori le devolvía la mirada, sonrió con cariño y se inclinó hacia él, depositando un lindo beso sobre la frente del muchacho.

—Fue una larga noche —dijo Akira y volvió a recostarse abrazando el cuerpo de su novio—. Descansa.

Takanori sonrió, sintiendo en su cuerpo ese estremecimiento que solo Akira lograba. Esa bonita sensación de estar flotando cuando se sentía tan cercano a él.

Cuando miraba al pasado para recordar su historia juntos, aún sonreía como un idiota, tal cual lo hizo la primera vez que habló con Akira. La manera en la que tuvieron su primera conversación fue en una situación muy graciosa, pero desde aquella ocasión supo que Akira era alguien especial. Como mandado a hacer para él.

Tanabe Yutaka, su amigo del instituto, llevó a Takanori a la fiesta que daría un conocido del primo de Tanabe. Y, por alguna razón, Yutaka esperaba que Takanori se llevara bien con su primo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Yutaka presentó a su primo Kouyou, quien a su vez presentó a sus amigos Yuu y Akira. En algún momento de la noche, los tragos se salieron un poco de control, y se descubrió que el primo de Tanabe tenía una relación poco sana con el tequila. Takanori reía observando las tonterías que hacían Yutaka, Kouyou y Yuu completamente ebrios, mientras que él permanecía sentado tomando jugo de arándano.

—Mierda, odio cuidar borrachos —dijo Akira.

Takanori giró la cabeza y observó a Akira recargado en una pared con una sonrisa en los labios y sosteniendo en una mano un vaso color rojo. Taka se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no te les unes? —Preguntó el joven, con una linda sonrisa en los labios—. Parece que se divierten.

—Soy yo el único amigo responsable, alguien tiene que llevarlos a casa —Akira le dirigió una sonrisa a Takanori—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No soy fanático de la bebida —respondió con simpleza—. Pero me gusta el ambiente.

Akira rio con ganas y Takanori lo siguió.

Luego de eso pasaron toda la noche platicando y burlándose de sus amigos. Era muy sencillo hablar con Akira, era realmente divertido. Takanori no recordaba haber reído tanto en toda su vida.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Takanori ayudó a Akira a llevar a Kouyou y Yuu al automóvil para después dejar a cada uno en su casa. Él permaneció en la fiesta con Yutaka esperando que los padres de este fueran a recogerlos.

Cuando finalmente Takanori llegó a casa se dio una ducha y antes de dormir, decidió entrar al Facebook de Yutaka. Buscó el perfil de su primo Kouyou y en éste mismo revisó toda la lista de amigos buscando a alguien llamado Akira. Finalmente dio con el perfil de aquel a quien estaba buscando: Akira Suzuki. Takanori recordaba que, en primera instancia, al ver que en su foto de perfil Akira llevaba puesta una banda blanca en la nariz y hacía una pose imitando algún superhéroe, solo pensó “es un tonto”.

Sin darse cuenta, revisó las fotografías que el joven subía a su perfil, llevándose en ello al menos una hora. Recordaba haber visto una serie de fotografías en las Kouyou y Akira hacían “fusión” y eso lo había hecho reír tanto que escuchó cómo desde otra habitación su madre le gritó que se durmiera.

Con ese regaño, notó lo tarde que era, así que apagó su celular y lo dejó cargando. Durmió por largas horas, despertando cerca de las 12pm. Al encender su celular y conectarse a internet, notó que tenía una notificación en Facebook. Akira Suzuki acababa de mandarle una solicitud de amistad.

Luego de ello, las cosas fueron bastante rápido. Akira y él se mandaban mensaje casi todos los días, incluso salían de vez en cuando. Estuvieron en un plan amistoso durante dos o tres meses, hasta una noche en la que Akira y él fueron a una cafetería. Mientras Takanori bebía su café, Akira le hablaba sobre alguna experiencia graciosa que le había ocurrido aquel día. En algún momento, Akira dio una patada a la mesa sin notarlo y ocasionó que el café de Takanori se derramara encima del chico.

Takanori sintió el calor de molestia subir por sus mejillas, pero se tragó sus palabras al observar la enorme preocupación de Akira, tratando de ayudarle a secarse y procurando muchas disculpas. Akira le ofreció a Takanori cambiar de camisetas, de esa manera el muchachito no estaría tan incómodo, cosa a la que, finalmente, Takanori accedió.

Ambos fueron al baño e intercambiaron camisetas. A Takanori le quedaba algo grande la polera de Akira y eso lo hacía sentir bastante cómodo, aunque debía admitir que lo que más le agrada del llevarla puesta era la sensación que siguió del pensamiento “me gusta mucho el aroma de Akira”.

Sin embargo, Akira en la camiseta de Takanori era otra historia: le quedaba realmente apretada. A ojos de Takanori, lucía bastante gracioso tratando de jalar el extremo inferior de la camiseta, intentando evitar que parte de su abdomen quedara al descubierto.

Finalmente, Akira resolvió en ponerse encima solo su chaqueta negra, llevando el cierre hasta la barbilla para ocultar su no-camiseta.

Esa noche era particularmente fresca, así que mientras avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad para regresar a sus casas, Takanori decidió acercarse al cuerpo de Akira y meter su brazo entre el arco del codo de Akira al este tener sus manos en los bolsillos. El más alto se detuvo al sentir el contacto de Takanori y ambos quedaron parados en medio de una solitaria acera.

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte —habló Takanori.

Akira solo respondió asintiendo lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de la de Takanori.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo aquella sensación extraña en las mejillas. Takanori sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que permaneció callado sintiendo que, por alguna razón, no del todo desconocida, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Así que, Akira, luego de pensarlo por instantes que parecieron una eternidad, se inclinó y tuvo el valor suficiente para juntar tiernamente sus labios con los de Takanori.

Luego de ello, Takanori lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Las mejillas de Akira se habían coloreado de rojo y con notar aquello el corazón volvió a latirle con mucha emoción.

—Si creías que con esto olvidaría por completo el incidente con el café —dijo Takanori—, estabas en lo correcto.

Akira sonrió y nuevamente juntaron sus labios, esta vez en un beso más profundo.

Takanori, mirando la linda sonrisa de Akira, no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta mientras sentía que su corazón se derretía al tenerlo tan cerca. Pronto volvió a colocar su cabeza castaña sobre la almohada y sintió el peso de Akira acomodándose a su lado. Su novio pasó nuevamente una mano por el abdomen de Takanori. Hacer eso parecía ser una de las cosas favoritas de Akira.

Pasaron largos minutos de esa manera y Takanori cerró los ojos. Supuso que Akira creía que se había quedado dormido ya que después de un rato sintió Akira se removía de su lado. Mas no se alejó del todo, sino que depositó un segundo beso, esta vez sobre la sonrosada mejilla de Takanori.

—Te irá muy bien mañana —susurró en el oído del chico y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

Takanori sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A veces, Akira solía ser descuidado, pero cuando se trataba de Takanori hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para protegerlo y hacerlo sentir bien.

En esos meses, Takanori se había percatado de que a su novio le gustaba susurrarle cosas en el oído cuando él dormía, normalmente, se trataba de alguna frase cursi o algo que trataba de dar ánimo. El sueño ligero de Takanori no se llevaba muy bien con esa clase de acciones por más lindas que le parecieran, sino que provocaban que despertara asustado la mayoría de las veces. Incluso en alguna ocasión había golpeado sin querer la cara de Akira con una mano.

Luego de muchas promesas de no volverlo a hacer, Akira aprendió que podía susurrarle cosas a Takanori mientras dormía, pero no tan cerca de su oído para así no interrumpir su sueño. Takanori lo sabía, porque en ocasiones similares a esa, Akira susurraba mientras él fingía dormir en la espera de que el verdadero sueño llegara por él.

Pero en esta ocasión, Takanori no fingió dormir. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, y mientras bostezaba, se giró sobre el colchón para quedar frente a frente con Akira.

—Lo siento —dijo su novio—. No quería despertarte.

—Aún no estaba dormido —dijo Takanori y sonrió. Subió sus dos manos y colocó sus muñecas alrededor del cuello de Akira mientras juntaban sus frentes. Akira envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Takanori y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Juntaron sus labios para compartir un cálido y tierno tercer beso. Profundo y dulce, para lentamente volverse tan apasionado como todos los que compartían en sus sueños.

Akira era como mandado a hacer para Takanori: lo protegía, lo hacía reír, lo hacía sentir amado, incluso tenía esa increíble habilidad de ponerlo caliente con solo una mirada.

Akira era por quien cada día Takanori se sentía mejor persona, más fuerte, más valiente.

Takanori estaba seguro de que Akira era aquel por quien había estado esperando toda su vida y sabía que no existía algo que pudiera cortar el amor que le profesaba.

Quería ir a donde fuera con Akira, escucharlo hablar de lo que lo hacía feliz, consolarlo cuando se sintiera triste, apoyarlo cuando tuviera que tomar una difícil decisión. Adoraba estar con él incluso cuando era arrastrado a alguna convención de frikis, o cuando este quería sentarse a jugar videojuegos o ver películas en el sofá de la sala, cuando Akira le hacía tomarle fotos con poses imitando a superhéroes para después publicarlas en internet.

Sabía que, si en algún momento despertaba durante la noche, al abrir los ojos lo vería a su lado respirar y con eso la paz llenaba su corazón. Con solo sentir el calor de Akira acercándose a él cada noche, esa sensación de flotar volvía a él.

Akira era el único con el que se podía ver en una fotografía colocada en la mesita al lado de su cama. Era el único con que se podía ver pasando el resto de su vida.

Y es que, Akira era al único que quería.

Y si bien Takanori era alguien de gustos un tanto extravagantes, estaba seguro de que, si en ese mismo instante Akira le pidiera casarse, lo haría incluso utilizando solo anillos de papel.

Y mientras el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdían al quedarse poco a poco dormido entre los brazos de Akira, Takanori sonrió pensando que Akira era el único con el que veía cumpliendo todos sus sueños.

Las noches como aquella producían una sensación extraña en las mejillas de Takanori, porque las noches como aquella le recordaban a Takanori cuánto amaba a Akira.

Y cuánto lo amaría por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola!  
> Quería dejar un último fanfic como regalo antes de que terminara la década.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.♥
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
